A Shot In The Dark
by DawnValentine
Summary: Elena falls asleep at the boarding house, having a strange dream. Damon and Elena have a night without problems, but what will happen once they have to face their friends and family? Read to find out.
1. Capter Zero - Lost

_Chapter Zero - Lost_

Elena was sitting on the couch, unaware of her surroundings. She was, once again, thinking about Stefan. _What is he doing?_ She couldn't help thinking, but as her mind formed the question, the answer had already been given; He was working for Klaus.  
Tears formed in her eyes as it became clearer and clearer that Damon had been right; The Stefan she had known was gone and not coming back anytime soon.

Feeling defeated, Elena let herself slide down to lay on the couch.

The house she was in wasn't really helping her to get asleep; the Salvatore house contained too many memories.

Elena's tears had started to form tracks on her face. After an unknown time of crying, Elena drifted away to sleep. A sleep full of dreams. A sleep full of nightmares. A sleep of exhaustion.


	2. Chapter One - Clouds

_Chapter One – Clouds_

Damon walked into his house, oblivious to the fact Elena had fallen asleep on the couch.

He walked up the stairs, to his own room. He took off his wet, dirty clothes. _Stupid rain._ He thought to himself.

He got into the shower and first adjusted the temperature to his liking. He just stood under the beam of hot water, his vision not really focussed on anything.

He listened to the sounds that surrounded him. The water falling from the shower, the wind howling around the house, Elena's heartbeat downstairs, the animal movements outside, the rustling of the leaves…

As his mind found peace in the surrounding sounds, he realised what he had just been thinking.

Elena was downstairs.

He slowly washed his body and his hair, all the while listening to Elena's heartbeat. Hearing it calmed him. It told him _I'm here and alive._ If it were him he'd never let Elena out of sight. She just was too vulnerable, too easy to hurt.

He got out of the shower and dried himself slowly with a soft, white towel. He put on boxers and some jeans.

He then went downstairs and, as planned, got himself a drink. He sat down on the couch opposite of the one Elena was sleeping on, watching her as she slept.

He noticed the teary tracks on her face, but they contrasted with her expression like day and night. There was a genuine smile on her face. A content face.

Damon slowly drank his bourbon as he watched Elena. She was so beautiful, even while she slept. Elena shuddered and Damon thought she had awoken. "Elena?" He whispered. When she didn't respond, he realised that Elena was cold.

He quickly got her a blanket and gently covered her with it. Her smile twitched for a moment, to then disappear from her face. She clearly _was_ dreaming.

Damon sat back down and watched as she started mulling under the blanket. He wondered whether he should wake her, it didn't seem like a nice dream. He had gotten up and was already kneeling beside the couch when she mumbled something.

"No Damon, please don't…" There was more to the sentence, but he couldn't make anything out of Elena's mumbling. "Damon, please…" Again, He could only make out the beginning of what she mumbled. She mumbled many more sentences before he could understand a whole sentence.

"No Damon, please don't leave me here. Just please, Damon don't."

As Damon heard her mumble, he froze. She was having a dream that, at least it seemed so, only included him and herself, he was frozen by that fact. He knew she was having a nightmare and not a dream, but it was still true.

"At least touch me one more time." Elena mumbled, something of a pleading tone coming through.

Damon was lost for what to do. Should he wake her, or just leave? His rational mind told him to do either of those. But the other two options in his mind were the two things he knew he shouldn't do. Just listen, or do as she says?

"Please Damon, just please, at least touch me one last time."

Hearing that, his self-control crumbled and he gently put the tips of his fingers on her cheek. Just the slightest bit of a smile appeared on her face, which Damon noticed with conflicted feelings. He loved the face she made, but he hated it because he knew that, when she'd wake, all of it would be gone again. No Damon. Just Stefan. Always Stefan. He let go of her cheek and sat back down on the couch opposite of her.

The slight smile on her face fell. She kept mumbling things that even Damon didn't understand, she mumbled more and more, starting to sound frightened. It hurt seeing her sleep like that. He made the decision he should've made earlier.

He got up and gently shook her shoulder. "Elena" He said, not too loud, but loud enough to wake her.

Her eyes shot open. They were filled with fear. She didn't really seem focussed, like she was still dreaming. She tried to shake off Damon's touch, but he held on.

"Let go of me!" She screamed hysterically.

Damon let slowly go off her and took a step back, showing her his both hands. If he wanted to hurt her it wouldn't really make any difference, but she'd probably calm down faster.

Elena moved herself into a sitting position, holding the blanket in front of her as a shield.

Her eyes slowly seemed to focus. She blinked a few times. What had been in her eyes was gone. Still careful not to scare her, Damon walked towards her slowly.

Elena looked at him with confused eyes.

"What happened?" She asked even more confusion in her voice than in her eyes. She didn't even register Damon's bare torso.

Damon sat back down on the couch he had been watching and listening from just moments before. "You were dreaming something. Or well… I guess having a nightmare. I tried to wake you, you opened your eyes, but… it wasn't really you. You were afraid of me as if I'd kill you." Damon couldn't help but grin at his own words as he continued. "But, what I'd like to know, do you remember anything of what you dreamed?"

Elena tried to remember. She _had_ dreamed, she was sure of that, but she was completely at a loss what she had dreamed.

"No, none of it." She said, frowning.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Ohh sorry, nothing."

Minutes of silence passed. Damon was looking at Elena coolly. Elena was looking back at him, sometimes focussed, sometimes not, her expression shifting all the time.

"Damon?"

The way she said his name was filled with more pain and hurt that Damon had ever believer possible. Before he could stop himself, he was next to her again.

"What is it Elena?"

Elena didn't answer at first, but the pained look on her face already told quite something; he wouldn't like what she was going to say. He waited patiently, anticipating on the hurt inside, for her to continue.

"Stefan… he.. He really isn't going to come back, is he?"

The way she asked it almost made him want to lie, just to spare her the pain at the moment, but he knew he'd only hurt her all the more.

"No Elena, he isn't. And I'm sorry to say it, but the faster you get over him, probably the better."

Elena took that statement without flinching. She simply accepted it.

She sighed and, with the sound of her sigh, she remembered something. She talked in her sleep.

"What did you overhear?" She asked.

She changed the subject so suddenly, that Damon didn't understand. He looked at her with confusion showing in his eyes. Elena was only glad that for once, _something_ showed in his eyes. "What did I say in my dream?" She asked to clarify what she meant.

Damon looked at her, trying his best not to show anything of the feelings that were fighting within him. "You were asking me not to do something, not to leave. Then you were asking me to at least touch you one more time. You calmed down, but then you started mumbling really strange, I didn't get any of it, you sounded scared to death. That's when I tried to wake you. You opened your eyes and you looked at me, but all you did was fight me and yell at me to let go, I did… and then you blinked a few times, and well… you know the rest."

Elena listened carefully, somehow sure there'd be something off about the story. She noticed it right away. "Why did I start to calm down at once?" She asked sharply.

Damon looked at her, having only a matter of seconds to decide whether to lie or not. He took a slow breath as, somehow, he made the decision without giving it a thought. "I touched your cheek."

Elena was surprised by the simple, straightforward answer. Not by the answer itself, but by the fact that it was Damon who was answering. A smile slowly appeared on her face. "When did I start to panic?"

"When I let go." Was his immediate response.

Elena was silent for a minute, in which her smile slowly spread further and further.

Damon looked at her curiously. _Was she smiling because he had calmed her in her sleep? No. It couldn't be. Could it? Maybe? No! Don't do this to yourself Damon. It's probably nothing._

Damon's internal conflict was interrupted as Elena took his hand in hers. "Thanks."

_That's all? Really? Just a thanks? What the hell? For what exactly?_ Damon could no longer combine reason and Feeling. His walls started to crumble as Elena was making him doubt everything that had happened. Everything he had believed to be true just seemed a possibility now. The only thing he was sure of was that he was in his house with Elena.

The both of them were silent for a few minutes, until Elena mustered up the bravery to break the silence.

"It's getting kinda stormy outside… would you mind if I'd spend the night?"

Damon needed a few seconds to get back to reality. "Ohh yeah, sure" He replied with a confused tone. Noticeably not knowing what he had said yes to, he got up and went to get himself a drink.

Elena watched Damon pouring himself a drink. _I could use one… would make the storm more bearable. Does Damon even know I'm terrified of storms?_ "Do me a favour and pour me one." The words were out before she thought them over. She expected some comment about getting it herself. But Damon kept silent and filled another glass.

He gave the glass to Elena, and then sat down. Walls back up, but still the fight behind them was raging. He had to find out where they stood. _But how?_

Elena was silent and Damon was grateful for that. He wouldn't have to say anything. He could think in peace.

Elena got up and walked to the large window. She stared at the sky. The dark cloudy sky. The hell that would break loose soon enough.

Damon was sitting on the couch motionlessly, not seeing or hearing anything that happened in the room.

The first strike of lightning struck. Elena jumped at the sound, accidently dropping her glass.

The sound of glass breaking made Damon refocus. Not the thunder, which was a lot louder.

Elena was looking to the ground where she had dropped the glass. After a moment of inspecting her legs and feet for any wounds, she looked at Damon.

"well, I guess you've figured out how terrified I am of storms." With those words she picked up the largest shards. She threw them away and cleaned the rest up without a word.

_So she's afraid of storms. But what did she ask earlier? Shit! How do I find out? It's been ages – correction one and a half - since this happened to me._

His head was still in overdrive when Elena was finished cleaning up.

"Why exactly are you not wearing a shirt?"

Damon smirked. He was back to his usual, cocky self. "Because, Elena, I got home totally soaked, showered and then didn't put a shirt on since… Ohh yeah, this is my place."

"Well since I'm staying here tonight, I would appreciate it if you _would_ wear a shirt."

As Damon heard Elena say this, he simply nodded. _So I said yes to Elena staying here… ohh well… I'll just make the best of it._


	3. Chapter Two - Revelations

_Chapter Two - Revelations_

Neither spoke for a long time. They just stared out in front of them lost in their own thoughts.

Elena was mulling over what had already gone through her mind for a thousand times. Stefan was gone and not coming back. He was gone with Klaus, his buddy from the old days. Since Klaus finally had some company he didn't want her blood anymore to make hybrids. Klaus was sort of happy with his life now. He was making friends. Stefan on the other hand was having a lot of trouble controlling his thirst. She knew all this because Stefan had mailed and texted her, but he hadn't shown anything that could be seen as an apology for leaving, then again, why should he? He didn't care anymore. Or did he? He was letting her know how everything went after all. She had only once replied to him that she was glad he was letting her know the process of what was happening, but that she wouldn't be replying much.

Damon was fighting his everlasting internal battle about Elena. Since Stefan had left, Elena hadn't once mentioned him, until just now that is. She had been sleeping badly. He guessed more of those nightmares. What nightmares exactly, he didn't know. He had noticed before Elena looked tired, but he had decided that he wouldn't ask. She could share if she wanted to.

Of course, internal dialogues aren't endless and at some point, both decided it had been silent for long enough.

"Damon I-"

"Elena I-"

Both stopped at the same moment. Elena was faster at realising what happened and thus was the quickest to speak.

"You first."

"Fine Elena, I wanted to ask you whether you'd like to watch a movie or something."

Elena smiled at that. He was actually thinking of what she would like to be doing, he probably had already seen about every movie he thought was worthy of watching.

"Not like you'll let me choose, because you've either already seen the movie and don't want to watch it again, or you think it's not worth watching, but you know what I wanted to ask?" She didn't leave him a chance to reply. "I wanted to ask whether I could take a shower and freshen up, but let's make a deal. I go shower and you do _not_ disturb me and you can decide which movie we're going watch."

Damon chuckled lightly.

"My, my Elena, you've come to know me quite well already. Fine, It's a deal. You go upstairs and shower and I'll decide on the movie. You can name me _one_ genre not to pick."

"I do know you too well, Damon, so NOTHING erotic, you heard me Damon?!"

"Yeah I hear you Elena, go shower, ohh and, good choice for genre not to let me pick, I wasn't planning on being that much of a dick."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't notice that rhymed or how bad your choice of words was."

Elena was walking towards the stairs by now and she heard Damon calling after her.

"But you did notice! So it was worth trying!"

"It's good you know you're horrible already!" she yelled back down the stairs, walking to Damon's room. _God, why am I even going to use Damon's shower, he's going to make a comment. Ohh well, he'll probably get why when I don't reply. I haven't been in Stefan's room since- God, accept it already. Since he left to go and have fun being his ripper self with Klaus. There, you know the truth, when did you ever start to hide from it?_

Elena's inner rambling continued as she got into Damon's bathroom and locked the door. _ I haven't ever really checked the Way Damon lives in here, it's quite nice and tidy. Never really expected that, but on the other hand, he does always look good. He does always wear black though, but then again, that does suit him. He's sexy in it-_

"what?" Elena mumbled to herself. "Did I just really think that?" She asked her mirror image. _Guess I did. Oh boy… Hope I didn't mumble anything, stupid vampire hearing._

She quickly undressed, feeling quite awkward, as if Damon was watching her. _ It's just the fact you're using his shower._ She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. She let out a hum of content as she got into the shower. Somehow all the Stefan and Klaus drama and everything was forgotten for one moment. For one split second, it was a girl, in a guy's shower she was not together with, thinking about what she still really wanted in life, as long or short as that was going to be. _I want to be happy. I don't care how, I just want to be happy. Be my old self. My old, fun self._

But that in a second, that moment was gone again because Elena realised she was standing in the shower of an 170 year old guy, who had probably had more women in here than years of his existence. But somehow, that idea didn't seem to bother her. It was like him. Like Damon to have done all those things. _Hell he'd be doing that to me now if I'd let him. Maybe, just maybe.. one day… No wait what? What's happening here? How can I be thinking of him like that. I can't. I CAN NOT DO THAT. can I?_

With that thought Elena reluctantly ended her shower and dried herself with one of Damon's soft towels. _Damn, I don't have anything in here to wear. No change of clothes, not even underwear. And I'm NOT doing Damon the favour of seeing me in just a towel. Wait, what did I think earlier? All the women he probably had here. Someone must've left something, right?_

Elena went checking all of the cabinets, and of course, she found one with all kinds of underwear. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she picked out a black and red lace set. _All of these sets have something kinky, so well, why not take it all the way then, no?_ Elena tried the underwear on, and surprisingly enough, it fit perfect. _Okay, but, I'm not going downstairs in this either._

Elena searched through everything, but, even in his bedroom, she couldn't find anything any woman could have left. But she didn't want to enter Stefan's room more than she didn't want to wear anything that was Damon's, aside from the fact you could picture the underwear as being Damon's, sort of.

She sighed as she realised she would be wearing something that was Damon's.. that Damon had worn. _Oh god, what am I getting myself into?_ She started to search Damon's room again for something to wear, but she ended up sighing at her own stupidity as she found herself walking to his closet. _Like she was going to wear something that he had worn, but not washed yet! Ha! The thought of it!_

She picked the top shirt from the stack and pulled it over her head. She walked back to the bathroom, combed and dried her hair, sighed once and started her journey downstairs.


	4. Chapter Three - Shadows

_Chapter Three - Shadows_

Damon was sitting on the couch waiting for Elena to come downstairs. He had been very busy with deciding on the DVD, getting snacks ready, placing booze on the table and, as much as he knew it wasn't supposed to be something romantic, placing and lighting candles. He had put a lot of thought in the candles, placed them tactfully, some of them gave off a calming smell, but only lightly. He had lit enough candles for even Elena to see where she was going, but the couch was mostly in the dark. He had very deliberately decided to not listen to whatever Elena was doing, since he thought she deserved some privacy.

He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him anymore, he was more of lost in his own thoughts.

Before he even realised she had come downstairs, Elena silently sat down beside him. He shot her a sideways glance, which turned into a shocked face within an instant. _What the hell? She's wearing my shirt. And my favourite one at that. What the hell? The hell? The hell?…_

Elena sighed lightly like she had upstairs and then spoke. "Don't even ask Damon, I just didn't want to-" she paused there and sighed again, visibly calming herself. "I just didn't want to go into Stefan's room."

"Oh, yeah okay, I get it, want me to go get you something so you can change?" Damon asked, not really sure how else to respond. _I know I'm being a lot nicer than usual tonight. What's wrong with me? And did she really dislike going into Stefan's room more than having to face me in _my_ clothes?_

"No, never mind that, Damon. If I hated wearing your shirt that much I'd have gotten over myself and went into Stefan's room."

_What the hell, Elena? You're okay with wearing my shirt? The hell? The hell?…_

Only then did Elena notice that, one, Damon still hadn't put a shirt on, and two, had lit a very high amount of candles.

"Damon, what's with all the candles?" she decided to ask, knowing that if she'd ask about him still not wearing a shirt, he'd probably say something about giving him the one she was wearing or that she could have taken one from upstairs for him. _I could have done the latter._ Elena then realised. She had gotten herself into Damon still being shirtless herself.

Damon was brought back from his thoughts once again by Elena's voice. "You were still upstairs and I found all of them lying around, I remember candles always used to calm me. Thought might do the same for you. You could use some peace."

"yeah, yeah they do." Elena replied, a bit stunned by Damon's thoughtfulness so far. _Yeah so far, let's see about that once he tells me what movie he picked._

They both sat in silence for a bit, but once again, Elena wouldn't let Damon get consumed by his inner battling. "so… do I even want to know which movie you picked?"

Damon smirked at that. "I couldn't really decide, I was still pondering between going with the original or the American remake."

Elena sighed there. "Have you seen both versions? What movie anyway."

"Yes, Elena, I've seen both versions, I just never could really decide which one was better."

"Alright, have you ever watched the both of them after each other?" Elena asked, half forgetting she didn't know about what movie she was talking.

"I haven't actually, now that you mention it. Hmm.. would you be in for watching the both of them?" Damon asked slyly, knowing he would get Elena to have the reaction to the movie double the amount of time.

"Sure, but I'd still like to know what movie."

"Wasn't planning on telling you that." Damon said playfully.

Elena scoffed and then glared at him. Something he was too used to and also didn't have any effect as he knew he had wanted her to do something like this.

"Alright, you can decide which one we watch first. Japanese original or American remake."

"Japanese? Now we're getting somewhere, but the only thing I can think of when I think of Japanese movies are horror movies. Still, I'd say original first, then remake."

Damon just grinned and put the right DVD in. Of course, he made very sure he didn't show the case or the DVD to Elena.

He sat down next to her on the couch again, half happy, half irritated at himself for making sure the couch wasn't very lit by the candles. Half happy, because he was sure Elena would be more comfortable that way, half irritated, because he couldn't see her body as well as he would have otherwise, then again, he shouldn't look at her like that.

He pressed the play button on the DVD remote and watched as Elena would find out soon enough which movie they'd be watching. Twice.

The Grudge.


	5. Chapter Four - I'll see where it gets me

_Chapter Four - I'll see where it gets me_

"A horror movie? A Japanese horror movie? Why Damon? Why Horror? Why did you have to choose horror?"

Damon only smirked and let Elena scream at him whatever she liked. The more she screamed, the more amusing, the more she got distracted. He just stared at the screen, watching the beginning of the movie.

Elena pouted when Damon didn't reply in any way. "Fine Damon. Horror then. I hate horror." The last three words left Elena's mouth before she knew what saying that would lead to.

"You hate horror movies Elena? I heard people say they hated horror movies, turned out every one of them hated them because they were scared to death."

"Shut up already, Damon. I know it's incredulous I'm afraid of horror movies while real horror is sitting next to me. Is all around me. Wants my blood for whichever sacrifice they thought up this time. Just shut up and don't mention it."

For once in his life Damon did what he knew he should do, he listened. He shut up and didn't mention the irony of it all. But after a few minutes, he did decide to say something after all, since Elena seemed more scared than he ever had seen her, and in her case, being more frightened than ever actually meant something.

"Too scary for you, Elena?"

Elena shot him a sideways glace, happy that he provided some distraction from the movie.

"It's the way they film it all, the way they build up the tension. The way none of them knows what's happening to them."

"there's actually sense in that, Elena. Would you like some comfort while watching the movie?"

The words came out of Damon's mouth in a mocking, joking way. While saying it he redirected his attention to the movie again. He didn't see that Elena looked at his bare chest, and even if he had, he didn't know what was going on in her head. _Yes I definitely want comfort, and lying on his chest would definitely be comforting but… what'd he think? I can't risk him thinking things, cause I'd just hurt him again, and he's dangerous and unpredictable – a lot more unpredictable – when he's hurt. Maybe if I can get him to make some kinda deal with me… yeah, I'll try that…_

"Uhmm, Damon… I kinda just want a relaxing evening as I forget everything that has happened, forget all the consequences."

"I figured, Elena, that's exactly what I've been trying to arrange here."

"I- I can't relax right now…"

"and that's because?"

"Because, if I relax, I might do things that could have consequences, which I don't want them to have.. I- I just want to be able to do as I want tonight, without having to think about consequences."

"Then do that, Elena. If you want me to pretend whatever happened and is going to happen this night never happened, I can live with that, under one condition; if I ask you something I really want to know, I want you to answer honestly, can you that for me then?"

"I- I'll try, okay?"

"Trying is all I really ask."

Damon turned his head towards the screen once again, as Elena slowly let her weight shift and positioned herself with her head on Damon's bare chest.

Damon was surprised that Elena was comfortable lying on his chest. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. _Okay so, she's comfortable lying on my bare chest, now what? Ohh well, I'll just watch the movie and see._

A smile played over Elena's face as she laid down. She liked being close to Damon, she always had, the problem was that she always had to think of the consequences, but for once, she wouldn't have to.

The movie played out before her, but she didn't really pay attention. Her mind was having an inner battle, the battle of what she really felt for Damon. _What do I feel for him? I don't know, right? Or is it just that I don't want to admit it? Why wouldn't I want to admit it? I wouldn't like to be like Katherine, in any way. But, I wouldn't be like her if I did- if I do love Damon, right? I mean, Stefan's gone already. So maybe? I don't know. Okay then… what I feel for Damon, is that more than friendship? More, maybe, but it's definitely not just friendship. God this is difficult. God he smells good, he looks good as well, for as far as I've paid attention at least… But what now? God, Elena, just watch the freakin movie and enjoy the evening. Enjoy, no more inner discussions, just enjoy._

Elena sighed once, twice, before she refocused on the movie. She didn't really understand everything that happened, having missed bits and pieces of it, but it sure as hell still was frightening. The boy wasn't so bad, he just… looked dead. Pale, not saying much. The girl though, that one was freakin' scary, appearing once every while, looking disgusting, suddenly looking the camera's way, seemingly straight through the TV to whoever was watching. It was just all very, very scary. _Ohh yeah, great. Me plus horror movie equates either nightmares or sleepless nights. I can't watch this any longer._

Elena closed her eyes, knowing it was already too late to prevent either of the two, but she could at least make sure it wouldn't get worse. She shifted a bit, so that she'd be comfortable enough to sleep.

Damon, in the meanwhile, was watching the movie very intently, hell-bent on finally deciding which version he liked more. When he noticed Elena shifting, he looked down. He then noticed that by her repositioning, the shirt she was wearing had also shifted. _Say something about it, Damon, that's what you should do!_ One part of him yelled, the moral part of him._ When did I ever get so moral? I should just leave it this way and enjoy!_ The old Damon replied. _Just tell her, see what she does, if you just wait now, she'll get back at you later._ His smart, Elena-experienced part yelled.

"Elena, you might want to pull the shirt down a little." Damon whispered, looking at the screen again.

Elena, who was about to fall asleep, quickly looked up at him to see his expression, but it didn't really show anything, he just nodded his head sideways to indicate what he meant. Nodded, he didn't watch. Elena pulled the shirt down best she could, before lying down again, in the meantime, her mind had gotten into another endless ramble. _He changed so much, normally he'd have taken advantage, made some innuendo, well whatever of those, but now, he told me nicely, and didn't even look again. He changed so damn much… for me. For me? Yeah, for me. He changed that much because I told him to be the better man. Normally that wouldn't have any effect, but well, I guess it's because I saw the hurt man beneath the bad-boy act. It only proves once more how much he really loves me, I wonder if one day I'll be able to repay him for that… Wait what? Did I just think that? Yeah. Yeah I did. Was it so wrong to think that, or… am I just surprised at myself? I guess the latter but… Great back where we started… I seriously need to find out what I really feel for Damon. I really, really need to find out… Now. And how the hell am I going to do that? Maybe there's something in my diaries that could help me? Yeah, just might be, but I've got the idea I already know. My guess? Stefan came, then faded. Damon came, and it only became more and more. God, why do I feel I could bet on that? Okay, so say that is true, what the hell does it tell me? That Stefan and I were going downwards and that I only grew towards Damon? I noticed that already… I just never put it in this kind of context… So well… next. What do I _really_ feel for Damon? Damn it. I got no freakin' clue. Fine, I'll start easily. Who's my best friend? Caroline. Huh, thought I'd say Bonnie, but a lot did happen lately… next. Do I still love Stefan? Not sure. 'Kay… Am I still _in_ love with him? No. Okay, saw that one coming… Who makes me laugh most of the time? Damon. Why do I feel that'll be my answer many times, god here we go… Who makes me angry most of the time? Damon. Yep definitely… Who'd I go to if I were in trouble? Damon. Yeah with Stefan gone… Even before Stefan left? Yes, maybe, probably. Great so I'm confused there… What would it depend on? The problem. When'd I call Stefan? No idea. What? Okay great. What does that tell me? That I just felt like it should be Stefan I'd call. Wow, okay, surprised there, still… it's true. So I'd call Damon for anything? Yeah I guess… Yeah, except girls problems, that'd be Care. Would I call him even if we were fighting? Yes, definitely. I can trust he'd put it aside and come help me. God I hurt him like that so many times. Do I want to hurt him? No, not at all. I just… end up doing it anyway. Do I want to make him happy? Yes, definitely. Wait what, even yes if- if that means- being with him? I- yes. I can't deny it now. How could I miss it before? I just want him to be happy. I want him to be loved, God! He _is_ loved. By me. I love him. I love Damon _

"back to earth, Elena. The first one ended, what did you think?"

"I didn't pay that much attention." Elena admitted, not sure about telling him what she'd just realised. _I need to think this through… so much would change…_

"What were you thinking of?"

_Shit. Keep it cool._ "Everything. Nothing. Life, death… I kinda let my thoughts wander wherever they went."

"Are you going to try pay attention to the next one?"

"Probably not."

"'Kay, I still want to watch it though, you mind?"

"Nope, go on ahead." Elena got up so Damon could go switch the DVD. Once he sat back down, Elena leaned in to lie on his chest again, he let her, still not sure what to think of it.

The movie played on and on and as far as Elena paid attention, it was less frightening. Not that it counted for anything, since she didn't pay much attention, none really. Her thoughts were somewhere else completely.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet. See what it's like being with him first. Would be quite unfair but… it's better than telling him I want to try to then find I don't really want it after all. Or… Ohh hell, you know what? I'm just going to do what I want, get what I want, and see where it gets me. since when did I become so selfish? God I want to kiss him. What? Oh god… So much for an evening without consequences._ Before she knew it, she had lifted her head and repositioned it to look at Damon. She was lying a little lower than before, lying on her back, looking up to his face.

He, on the other hand, was paying close attention to the movie. He paid so much attention to try block out any other thoughts. _God, Elena, what you do to me. I want you, so bad. And I could get you, so easily. But then it wouldn't be real. And if anything, I want whatever is and might be between us to be real._

He didn't even notice she had changed her position, he had been staring at the screen too intently, without really having seen anything. Feeling watched, he decided to check on Elena. It surprised him to find her looking at him intently, with a slight smile on her face.

_What the h-_

Suddenly he felt her lips on his. He had no time to process what was happening. Elena had successfully reduced his mind's state to blank, before his thoughts became an endless loop of _Elena, why are you kissing me? Why? I don't get it, but god, don't ever stop._

It was a heated passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever, but it did end, though neither really wanted it to.

Before Damon could say anything, a slender finger was pressed to his lips, successfully keeping him silent.

_God Damon, I'm really doing this. I want to try being with you. Why is it so hard to get the words out. Why is it so hard?_

"I-"

_So difficult, what's stopping me?_

"Damon I-"

_I wanted this right? why am I hesitating now?_

"I-"

_Deep breath. In. Out. another. In Out. Now say it as you think it._

"I want to try being with you."

_I got it out, I got it out! I said it… okay great now his reaction…_

Damon was completely speechless. Of all the things he thought she might say, this, he had never expected. He had mostly expected some sorry and a question to forget about it. _I want to try being with you._ Somehow the words just wouldn't make sense. Somehow he could not believe what she had said.

"What?" Came out after a long silence.

"God, Damon, are you going to make me say it again?!" Elena yelled at him, not sure what to make of his reaction, he seemed so? _so what?_ Angry. He seemed angry, and that scared her. He didn't want her anymore? Was he pissed because she made him wait so long, that she only chose him now Stefan had left? It didn't make sense to her. Little did she know he had just been too surprised to believe what he thought he heard.

"Elena, just repeat it, please. If you said what I think you said- I- I just need to hear it Elena. I need to know you actually said that. I have to Elena, I-" Elena had by now realised he had just been too surprised. She shut him up with a kiss. Damon needed a second to respond, but when he did, he seemed so desperate, he couldn't even let her go at first. His hand locked tightly into her hair, making sure she couldn't pull back. But when she made no move to try to do so, his hand relaxed, and slowly slid towards her cheek.

Elena slowly started to pull back, just as she had gently covered his hand with hers. She only pulled back slightly, letting their foreheads rest against each other. "I want to try being with you. I love you, Damon. I don't know where it will get me, but I've been a fool not to realise this earlier, and I refuse to be a fool any longer." She whispered these words, her eyes closed, gently held by the man she loved, the man who was probably struggling to hear all her words and be sure she actually said that what he thought he heard. And he was, big time, trying to make sense of everything she said. He'd only picked up on the first bit. _I want to try being with you. I love you, Damon._ It was as if it resounded in his head on and on, never finding any rest, making sure the meaning of those words would get through to him.

"Elena…" He whispered. But whatever he was going to say, he didn't get to finish, for Elena repeated a part of what she had said.

"I love you, Damon."

"God, Elena, you have absolutely no idea how long I've wished to hear those words, how much I prayed I'd ever get to hear them. I love you too, Elena, so much. So damn much."

They were kissing again before either really registered it. Elena felt a gust of wind, to then notice she was being laid down on soft, silky sheets. She knew instantly what had happened. He had super sped them to his room. She was lying on her back, and Damon was hovering over her, still not breaking the kiss.

Once he did, he looked into two brown orbs that were filled with pain and sorrow, tears sliding down her face, yet a very contrasting smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Elena? What's wrong, what did I do?" Damon asked, almost panicking, afraid of losing her as easily as he had gotten her. It was all because he had missed the contrasting smile on her lips.

"Damon, I just- I just need a little time. I don't want to rush into this. I'm sorry, I know I've already made you wait for so long but… Please… I just need time. Time to get used to this, this idea. To us, like this." With every word she spoke, Damon's expression shifted just a little bit more towards love.

"That's okay, Elena. I'm just going to turn off the tv downstairs and clean up a little. I uhmm… could sleep on the couch, if you'd prefer. I'll come back to ask, decide what you prefer in the meantime."

Damon got up and left, leaving Elena to decide what she wanted, little did he know, if he hadn't left so quickly, he wouldn't have left at all. Elena had already made up her mind. He had placed her in the middle of the bed, making it difficult to lie on either side of her right now. She turned on her side, moving backwards, facing the door. Once she was lying on one side of the bed, she sat up and took off Damon's shirt. She let it slide onto the floor, to then cover herself with the blanket. She pulled back the sheet of the side of the bed where Damon would lie down, and stretched her hand that way, as if he was already there. She felt sleep take her over before he got back.

Downstairs, Damon had carefully blown all the candles out, cleaned everything up and turned off the tv before going back upstairs to check on Elena. What he found would have made his heart skip a beat had he still been human. Elena was lying in his bed, the sheets covering her to her chin. She was facing him and the arm outstretched to him, to his side of the bed, was so very inviting. He silently walked towards the bed and crouched down next to it, taking her hand. Not sure if she really wanted him to join her, as inviting as it might have seemed.

Having just drifted into sleep, Elena woke when his hand touched hers. She didn't open her eyes, she knew it was him, she just pulled on his arm, pulling him onto the bed.

"Just a moment, Elena, I do want to take my socks off… and for the rest… well I guess I'd have to ask you what you're comfortable with…"

"What do you usually sleep in?" Elena's tired voice rang.

"Just a pair of boxers." Damon replied, knowing it would probably be more than just that he'd be sleeping in.

"Add some sort of trousers and it's fine by me." She muttered back. He had not expected that answer. He did just change into it anyway. Once he was wearing what she'd asked, the 'some sort of trousers' being the pants part of one of his old jogging outfits, he took her hand once again and let her pull him closer.

Once he had positioned himself under the sheets, on his side facing Elena, she cuddled up into his chest. _God I love this woman. She drives me crazy. But I'll wait. Anything to get her, anything. I just want her to be happy._

He let his arm fall around her body, to then find the only fabric he touched was a small strap. He reflexively pulled his arm back, to ask Elena whether he could, but she was already muttering something to him.

"Put your arm down, just mind where you touch." At these words he simply wrapped Elena into his arms. Both having been emotionally drained far more than physically, fell into a beautiful sleep.

* * *

Took me long to update, but I did it! I'm currently still writing chapter five, so I suggest checking out some of my other stories! Thanks to all of you for your continued support, please leave a review below if you want me to update soon!


	6. Chapter Five - Don't you know me?

_Chapter Five – Don't you know me?_

**_Damon POV_**

The sun was gently streaming through the window. I had already awakened, but refused to move as long as Elena was asleep. The fact she was sleeping in my arms was the little proof of what had happened yesterday. It still felt a little surreal.

I noticed her heart started working a bit faster, and I knew she'd be awake soon. I braced myself for whatever would happen the moment she'd wake. I had absolutely no idea. _Tell me to forget it? Possible. Tell me she made a mistake? Possible. Yell at me for sleeping with her like this? Possible. Anything was possible with Elena Gilbert._

"Morning." She mumbled at me.

"Morning sunshine." _So far so good._

"Then you'd burn if you'd see me without wearing that fancy ring of yours."

"I burn anytime I see you." _Damn it, now I'm gonna get it._

"Fair enough." _Huh what?_

Elena moved her head to look at me, but I was staring straight forward, over her head. "Damon, say something."

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Just what Damon?"

_Make or break me, here comes the truth._ "I thought you'd yell at me, tell me it was a mistake, anything really. You just… caught me off guard." I shifted my head to look at her. She had a wonderful smile on her face.

"Now, why'd I do that?"

"I don't know. All of this is just… a little surreal to me." _What's with this stroke of honesty?_

"What's so surreal about it?"

"You. Here. Wanting me."

"Is that so unbelievable?"

_What's with the questions?_ "No, it's just… I had started to think it'd never happen."

"Sorry. Like I told you, I've been a fool." I had to smile at that, it was hard to believe she was actually saying such things to me. _I must be smiling like some lovesick fool right now._

"God, I love you Elena." The words were out before I could think them over. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I'd get, but I sure as hell liked it. A very nice smile came onto her face, but I didn't really know how to describe it. Her eyes started to shift from my eyes to my mouth and back. My eyes did the same in response, and she suddenly moved forward to press her lips to mine.

The feeling of her lips on mine was amazing. It took me a second to response, but when I did I let one hand tangle into her hair to pull her closer. I used the other to pull the rest of her body to me. A low moan escaped Elena's throat, which only turned me on. I was fighting myself not to take her then and there, fighting to be patient and let her show me what she was comfortable with.

I noticed her lips slight parted, and she turned her head just a little to get even closer. This time it was my throat a moan escaped from. I had parted my lips as far as Elena's had, and I felt her tongue sliding over my lower lip. Not being able to hold myself any longer, I rolled us over so I was on top of her. I took her tongue as an invitation and let mine dart out into her mouth. I was seriously unable to think of anything by now, anything but Elena that is.

My actions earned me another moan. _God, what she does to me! _I slowly ended our kiss and pulled back to look at her. I just had to see her face. I just had to know what her expression was right now.

I pulled back, slightly panting, my eyes still closed. I noticed how Elena tried her best to keep our lips attached to each other. I also noticed how her hands on my back were trying their very hardest not to let me pull back. It took a few more inches for Elena to give up. I had opened my eyes in the process of moving back those last few inches.

Her eyes were half closed, her lips were still slightly parted and she was breathing heavily. She looked amazing, and my mind reminded me that she was mine. _She's mine. Elena's mine._

"What is it?" Elena asked, and it made me realise I had been looking at her for quite a while.

"Just amazed by the fact that I can-" _Can I call her mine?_

"That I'm yours?" She finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah." I replied as I let my eyes wander over what was exposed of her body. I only then noticed which piece of underwear she was wearing. My mouth slightly fell open as I saw her in the black and red lace set. _She doesn't even know that no one ever wore that. I bought it, just in case something like this would ever happen. I can't believe that of everything she could choose from, she chose this set._

"Damon?" Her insecure voice sounded, making me look at her eyes again.

"You're beautiful." I said before she could get a word out. The insecurity that was showing in her eyes faded and a smile formed on her lips.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Plus the underwear looks really good on you." I wasn't sure whether or not I should've added the underwear part, but it was still very true.

A blush formed on Elena's cheeks, and she glanced away as she mumbled something I could only just hear. "Seeing all the sets I could choose from, I figured why not take it all the way?"

"Glad you did. I uh- I bought that once. When I uh- thought you might end up with me."

"You bought this set for me?"

"Yep."

She grinned and tried to pull me back down. I didn't let her though.

"What?" she asked. "Prefer looking at me over kissing me?" She continued with a tone that told me she knew what the answer was.

_This woman will be the death of me._ I thought as I moved in for another kiss. She happily pulled me closer and let me into her mouth again.

I was leaning on my arms to make sure I wouldn't press down on her too heavily. I don't know how long the kiss kept going, but at some point she suddenly pushed me away. Surprised by what she did I immediately pulled back. She took a deep breath of air and panted heavily. She then suddenly shifted her weight and actually flipped us over so that she was on top. _Stronger and faster than she looks._

I had to grin at what just happened. "What did you do that for?" I asked with a clearly faked hurt tone.

"One, I needed some air. Two, because now I can do this." She kissed my lips gently, and I tried to pull her head closer, but she pushed my arms away. She then placed a kiss just underneath my lips. She moved sideways, heading to my neck. The soft little kisses were driving me crazy. When she reached my neck, she moved back up to my earlobe. She nibbled on it and she once again achieved that I couldn't stop myself.

I switched us around at vampire speed, and kissed her lips as if my life depended on it. She gasped into my mouth, to then let out a muted moan and kissed me back fervently. I ended the kiss and trailed towards her neck the same way she had to mine. She turned her head away to give me better access, and I took that as an invitation. I trailed to her earlobe and nibbled on it as she had on mine. It earned me a surprised gasp, since I was way better at it than her.

She was pulling on my head so she could kiss me again, I didn't let her though. I trailed back down her neck, letting my tongue dart out occasionally. I nibbled on her skin where, had it not been _her_, I would be biting her right now. _Biting Elena. Elena's blood._

My imagination was getting the best of me, and that was not a good thing. I never thought I'd have trouble controlling my bloodlust, but here I was. Struggling not to bite her.

"Is everything all right?" Her voice rang in my ear. I had been breathing heavily for a while now, just as well as I had tried my best not to move. I slowly shook my head.

She put one hand too my cheek, when I didn't respond she did the same with the other, and she moved my head so that she could look at me. I knew there were veins under my eyes. I knew that if I'd open my mouth she'd see my fangs. I knew that if I'd open my eyes, she'd see the eyes of a demon. _Damon, demon. How ironic._

"Open your eyes Damon." I shook my head, I just couldn't. Looking at her right now would probably be a bad thing.

"I'm not afraid of you, Damon. Look at me. Open your eyes."

Since I knew she wouldn't be giving up, I opened my eyes. I was looking anywhere but at her.

"Look at me."

I glanced at her. She had an unsure smile on her face. She wasn't scared at all.

"I'm not afraid of you, Damon." She repeated, and now I dared to look at her. She did seem frightened.

"You do seem afraid." I thus said, though it came out pretty strained.

"I'm afraid you'll hate yourself because this is happening right now. I'm not afraid of you, Damon. I trust you."

She moved her hands so that she was touching the veins beneath my eyes with her fingertips. The way she touched them so softly, yet without hesitation was really calming. It was what gave me the ability to calm down again. I felt my fangs retract, my eyes turn to normal again. I saw the unsure smile turn into the nice, difficult to describe smile I had seen before, I still couldn't place it.

"How long since you had your last blood bag?" She asked.

"how do you know the last thing I had was a blood bag?" I asked in return, just to irritate her.

"Wasn't it?" She asked, and she clearly knew that it had been a blood bag I last had.

"It was a blood bag alright. 'bout 48 hours ago. Quite a bit longer than I'm used to."

"What is it about you that makes me consider…" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to.

I glanced at her neck. I could see her blood being pumped through it. I could hear her blood being pumped through her whole body. I noticed that my fangs were back out and my eyes felt like they were on fire again.

"Be careful." I heard Elena's voice say next to my ear. It made me realise that I had already moved back towards her neck so far then our heads were next to each other.

"You sure?" I whispered.

"No." She half laughed. "But just be careful."

I was already pulling back though. My face was back to normal and I moved off her and laid down next to her.

"I refuse to bite you if you're not sure you want me to." I turned my head to look at her, and I saw her lying next to me slightly panicked. She turned her head to me, and I saw the relief in her eyes.

I moved closer and wrapped her into my arms. I held her as close to me as I could.

"Why were you going to let me bite you?" I was forming other questions, but the answer to the one I had already spoken was already there.

"Because- Because I thought you- I-" She took a deep breath and started over. "Because I thought you would bite my anyway. I saw it better to try to agree."

"Do you really think that lowly of me?" I knew my voice was hurt. Hell I was hurt by this.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I just don't know what to think when it comes to you anymore."

I sighed once, and loosened my grip on her to pull back and look at her. There were tears gently making their way down her cheeks.

"I love you, Elena. I will do everything in my power to make sure that I'll never hurt you. But if for some reason I do, and you tell me to stop, I'll stop. And if I don't stop when you tell me to, then you'll have every reason to hate me for the rest of your life, however long that's going to be. Knowing that that's the price I'd have to pay for not stopping, I'll always stop when you tell me to."

She cuddled up against me with a wide smile on her face. I pulled her closer, and whispered calming words in her ear.

We stayed like that for about a minute, then she started to pull back.

"You know what, I'm going downstairs. Get a blood bag and make you some breakfast. I'll see you in a bit?" I said it with an expression that told her she didn't really have a choice.

"'Kay." Was her simple response.

I gave her a quick kiss, and slipped out of the bed. I walked to the door and once there, I glanced back at the woman lying in my bed. I then turned around and walked out, going downstairs, wide goofy grin on my face.


End file.
